Night of the Hunter
by Ali-Lu Kuran Hale
Summary: Naci en un lugar de veneno, golpeado, expulsado del cielo, con placer de sangre y deseo de su cuerpo. la ultima noche del cazador, mi ultima noche como esta. el renacimiento de Jasper al esta vida, inpirado en la cancion de 30stm


**Hola chicas, aquí dejando otro one-shot d Jasper. **

**Es mi auto regalo por mi cumple jaja y espero q me den el mejor ragalo del mundo, sus comentarios.**

**Bueno esta inspirado en la canción de "Night of the hunter" del mejor grupo 30 seconsd to mars.**

**Las kiero **

_**Nig**__**ht of the hunter**_

Nada podía compararse con el dolor que sentía, ese arder en mi cuerpo era torturador. Gritaba, suplicaba, nada servia, aquella diosa mexicana que me condeno, no me escuchaba, mi cuerpo se retorcía tratando de apagar las llamas de su interior, pero nada las apagaba.

Sentí mi corazón ir contra el pecho, chocar contra mis adoloridas costillas y oí ese latido tan rápido, un zumbido, fue ahí cuando me percate, fue ahí cuando el dolor comenzó a disminuir. Me percate de que podía escuchar con mucho detenimiento lo que pasaba en la habitación de alado, lo que pasaba debajo de mí, aquellas termitas que carcomían la madera del suelo. También pude oler lo que me rodeaba. Era extraño sentir el olor a madera, también olía a miel, a tierra mojada, a lluvia, también había un aroma dulce un tanto empalagoso, a azúcar. Y sobretodo a sangre, no se como es que identifique el olor pera sabia que lo era. Y lo saboreaba. Un dolor en la garganta me empezó a quemar, pero no como lo estaba haciendo mi cuerpo – el cual ya no se sentía mucho – sino que era como una sed, una sed que realmente necesitaba.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco, su latir jalaba la lámina invisible que me quemaba. Poco a poco mi cuerpo se fue dejando de sentir ese pesar.

Tratando de saber si aun mi cuerpo respondía a mis actos o se había carbonizado por completo, moví mi pie. Fue una sensación muy extraña y abrí mis ojos.

Lo primero que visualice fue miles de partículas de polvo, después los miles de colores que se reflejaban del foco. En un muy rápido movimiento – cosa que me sorprendió - me acomode en el suelo donde esta acostado. Mi cuerpo parecía estar en perfectas condiciones

Y en ese casi segundo se oyó un sonido hueco, un largo segundo después entendí que fue el último latido de mi corazón.

Escuche unos delicados pasos hacia donde me encontraba. Como acto de supervivencia me puse en posición de ataque. Encorvando mi cuerpo colocando las manos alado de mi cuerpo como si tratara de atrapar algo, mostré mis dientes y de mi garganta salio un gruñido.

Por la pequeña puerta entro aquel aroma empalagoso. Era la belleza que vi, la que me mordió e hizo que comenzara el ardor. Pero ahora era más bella que antes. Sus facciones mexicanas destacaban en ella pero hacia que fuera más perfecto de lo normal.

Su tes color apiñonado, pómulos marcados, un cuerpo espectacular. El busto bien formado y definido, cintura fina, caderas entonadas, piernas perfectas. Todo era tan hermoso.

Sentí un gran alivio, un sentimiento de felicidad y orgullo.

-Veo que estas mejor de que pensaba- susurro María – Bueno ahora calmarte que tenemos que hablar.

¿Pedía que me calmara? ¿Cómo me pedía eso? Tengo un ardor en la garganta que me esta alterando, no se que es lo que pasa conmigo.

-Acompáñame- me pidió y salio de la habitación, no se por que mi cuerpo automáticamente la siguió cuando apenas estaba pensando en seguirla.

Distinguí a las otras chicas que se encontraban con María hace días. Pero no les preste atención y me fui tras la mexicana.

Las calles estaban vacías, y yo seguía tras de ella. En un momento se paro bruscamente y me detuve al mismo tiempo. Capte el olor, un olor dulce: delicioso, a chocolate. La garganta me quemaba y mi mente solo se concentraba en como obtener ese olor.

-No pienses, solo actúa, sigue tus instintos, déjate dominar por esa parte salvaje de ti. Esa parte es la que ahora tiene que seguir, la que tienes que obedecer. Ahora aliméntate – no entendí muy bien sus palabras, pero le hice caso. Seguí o que me dictaban mis instintos.

Aquel olor resulto ser un joven, un chico, no más grande que yo, como de 17 años. ¿Cómo un joven desprendía ese olor?, ¿Cómo un niño hacia que tuviera una sed incontrolable? Me di cuenta que ya no era humano cuando abrí los ojos, pero ¿ahora que soy?

No lo medite como dijo María y me acerque a él, le tome el brazo y el grito. Sentí como si desboronara una galleta cuando abrí de nuevo la mano no lo podía creer, su brazo estaba destrozado. Pero fue poco tiempo en que pensé eso ya que salieron unas gotitas de sangre lo cual me volvieron loco y las presione a mi boca.

Un placer, un exquisito placer era estar bebiendo la sangre de aquel muchacho. Ese sabor a chocolate pasar por mi garganta. Solté su brazo y subí mi boca hasta su cuello que me llamaba. Corto tiempo después succionaba y ya no salía nada.

-déjalo Jasper, ya lo has matado y desangrado por completo – dijo María al colocarse a mi lado – Vamos que tenemos que hablar.

Me quito el cuerpo de las manos lo partió a la mitad y le prendió fuego.

-Nosotros ya no somos humanos- dijo cuando nos empezamos a alejar- Somos como dioses, dioses que necesitan de los humanos para vivir. Somos un mito. Somos hijos del mal. Somos bebedores de sangre. Somos algo poderoso – caminamos por callejones y calles vacías - Somos fuertes, seres con sentidos superdesarrollazos: vista estupenda, oído supersensible, fuerza incomparable. – se paro y me miro- Esto es lo que somos Jasper, somos mejores que nadie. Somos Vampiros.

- Cuiden sus flancos, signan moviéndose,- gritaba a mi ejercito de neófitos.

Solo vivía para eso: ordenar, mandar, beber, y estar con María, solo eso. Era mi rutina.

Mi hogar era un cementerio de cadáveres, voltearas por donde voltearas había pilas de cueros de humanos que eran nuestro alimento, o sino había cuerpos destrozados de neófitos que no servían para peleas.

Este era el infierno y yo era el dios de aquel infierno. Maria era mi acompañante, mi diosa, mi mujer, mi dueña.

No importaba nada, solo hacerla feliz, que me amara como yo. Que me deseara como yo.

- Señor, Alan ha sido destruido – comento uno de mis neófitos sacándome de mi ensueño.

-Esta bien, Esteban ya me encargo yo, ahora vallan a cazar, ya saben las reglas, no quiero acabar con ustedes- medí la vuelta y me fui a donde María.

Comencé a expandir la sensación de lujuria por toda la habitación. Ahí estaba ella, con su cabello largo y castaño moviéndose de un lado a otro suavemente.

Me quite mi chamarra y la coloque en la silla y se acerque a ella lentamente.

-¿en donde están? – pregunto tratando de ser indiferente

-Se fueron a cazar, les día la noche- le comente mientras colocaba mis manos en sus desnudos hombros

-¿A quien destruiste a hora?- trato de estar todavía en control y yo solo sonreí

- Yo no hice nada, pero quiero hacer muchas cosas – aplique el doble sentido.

-Has lo que quieres hacer – me suplico parándose y pegándose a mi.

Este era mi destrucción, este era mi infierno, este era mi fin, este era mi renacimiento. Un renacimiento en un pantano, en un nido venenoso.

Teníamos el norte de México para nosotros, solo nosotros. Ella estaba contenta.

No teníamos a Natte ni a Lucy solo nosotros dos. Y los neófitos que creábamos.

Éramos los reyes, yo un hijo de dioses de la muerte, un hijo de la maldad, un hijo de puta, yo era su amo.

-Jasper, no tenemos por que matar a todos- me suplicaba Peter

-Es lo que ha dicho Maria – comente sin darle importancia, no tenia muchas ganas de pelear con María ni con él.-limítate a hacer tu trabajo Pet **(n/a kiero q suene como pit, m doy a entender?)**

- ¿Pero si se lo pido? – estaba ansioso ¿Por qué seria?

-Ora a tu dios – dije haciendo pasar al siguiente – Aunque no creo que cambie nada.

Entro por la puerta una chica, cabello castaño, muy linda. Los sentimientos de Peter cambiaron al pánico, se paro y grito

-Sal de aquí, corre – y fue tras ella, antes de irse me miro con ojos de suplica y perdón.

-hagan lo que hagan, no tengan miedo a la oscuridad – dije esperando que me escuchara. – ¡el que sigue!

Entro un hombre.

Cerré mi ojos y deje salir al demonio que estaba dentro de mi. Un minuto después ya era cenizas aquel tipo.

_Juro por dios que destrozare tu corazón, te desgarrare y despedazare cada parte de ti, hasta que no quede nada, ni siquiera el polvo_.

La pelea era cansada, ya estaba arto, ¿cuantos vampiros mas vendrían a querer matarme por venganza? ¿Cuántos querían verme muerto por matar a sus amigos, familia, pareja?

¿Cuándo terminaría la cacería sobre mi?

Pero esta cacería, esta sed de venganza seria para recordar ya que seria la ultima.

Hoy me iría de mi diosa, esta noche no matare mas, no destruiré a los de mi especie. Viviré de nuevo, comenzare una nueva vida.

Esta noche será la ultima noche del cazador.

**Espero que les guste y su RR.**

**MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN DE WHITLOCK HALE**

**LUISA**


End file.
